ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Yami
' Yami' is specific kid with special ability of dark. Dark possesses him and gives him a lot of energy from it's source. Those abilities Yami discovered deeply inside in his soul, in very young age of 4. While the other kids were playing, Yami was just thinking and thinking a lot and, even before his thinking, he had very great intellect that helped him to think. Everyone thought about it, what he was thinking. Yami may looked peaceful, but he wanted revenge. That revenge is very complicated and specified for several persons that he doesn't even know, he never met them, but that desire made him kill, even innocent people. Appearance Personality For a kid, Yami looks very lonely and without any friends, though his family has 5 kids in one house. Mostly he rejects to be in company of others because he must be alone. Every kid weirds to that personality for a 4 years old kid, as adults. Speaking to intellect, Yami has very advanced level of IQ that casually is higher than Mensa level. His thinking developed his intellectual abilities more, enough to think of a good plan how to escape and kill the target. History Being Born Yami is born with 5 brothers and sisters in a very poor house. They all were working on farm at age of 10. The kid was looking like it will die, but he didn't. He stayed to slain the enemy he got. Like it's his destiny to do it. Unknown force of dark, can be. "That crying, oh man!", one of his brothers said and felt cold. Somehow, cold inside, in soul. But the effect passed after few days. Crying just continues and continues until one day it stopped. A first word of his is spoken. The word's "Dark". Everyone was stunned with it and thought that devil sent him. Childhood Stats Strength Even if his appearance isn't for someone tough and even if his strength is not his best side of abilities, Yami's strength is far beyond abilities of Z-Fighter. As Yami says, he can casually wipe-out existence with a single blink of an eye. Although it's very great, he controls it with Dark Forces, as Dark Forces give him strength. Intellect Yami's greatest ability incomes from this intellect. Unique intellectual ability allows to Yami create excellent plans for escape. With 2 years he defeated the best chess players with few moves. Yami also solved the Rubik's Cube 20x20 for in less than half of a minute. Abilities Possessions Memory Cards Memory Cards are cards that can trap things inside of them. They can keep inside many things, such as people, dead objects, even souls. User, in this case Yami, can take energy from them if he wants and possess it with no problems. Time inside of those cards cannot go and lifetime is infinite, so body of those cannot die. Category:Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fanon Category:Evil Category:Page added by GenkiDamaXL Category:Page created by GenkiDamaXL Category:Characters made by GenkiDamaXL Category:Dark